


20 Random facts about Narcissa Malfoy

by SlytherinMAlfoy107



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Malfo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinMAlfoy107/pseuds/SlytherinMAlfoy107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 facts for Narcissa</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Random facts about Narcissa Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not any of this characters J.K. Rowling does. This facts are totaly made up.

1\. Narcissa only likes it when Lucius calls her cissy and no one else.

2\. Narcissa was closest with Bellatrix from a young age.

3\. She almost whent to school in France.

4\. It wasn't proper for a young lady to work so she never told her parents she had dreams to work in the Ministry.

5\. She only wore dresses untill she was 6.

6\. On her tenth birthday she was given a locket from her Grandma. She kept it ever since.

7\. Her favourite cousin was Regulus even before Sirius was disowned.

8\. She didn't want to go to school for her first year and was homesick for the whole year.

9\. Her best freind was Travers.

10\. She wanted to play quidditch but the Slytherin captain wouldn't allow girls to play.

11\. Personally she believes that  Bellatrix  should go to a healer to calm her down.

12\. No one congratulated her when she became a Prefect.

13\. She was her mothers favourite.

14\. Her boggart is her family hurt but she often gets nightmares of Lucius drunk as he hurts her when he is drunk

15\. It hurt her to know Travers became a Death Eater.

16\. She started to date Lucius the year after she graduated from hogwarts.

17\. They got married 4 years later.

18\. They both secretly hated the Dark Lord.

19\. Her birthday is at Febury 16th

20\. Her patronous is a Lioness

 

 


End file.
